1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a boat lift and, more particularly, to a hydraulically operated boat lift including a plurality of pulleys for raising and lowering a boat along two pilings.
2. Relevant Art
A multiplicity of boat lifts have been employed by prior art for docking vessels or lifting them out of the water for servicing. One type of such boatlifts is hydraulically operated by a plurality of pulleys and cables. However, conventional hydraulic boat lifts employing such pulleys and cables typically require unsightly overhead steel construction and are free standing, i.e. not secured to a dock, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of published U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0150427 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,118 both to Godbersen, for example.
As a result, such boat lifts must be supported by four pilings and require a large amount of space for allowing a boat to maneuver therebetween. In addition, such boatlifts typically position their mechanical/electrical components at heights well above an operator's reach thereby making access to such components difficult. None of the prior art lifts are desired.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulically operated boat lift supportable by only two pilings with readily accessible components.